


Bittersweet Irony

by Pearls1975



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot about Daryan taking care of an ill Klavier. The title will make more sense once you understand the time line that this takes place under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Irony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I have this undying obsession with Daryan/Klavier. Is it the same obsession I have with Hephaestion and Alexander?

It was mornings like this that made Daryan second guess why he decided to move in with Klavier Gavin. He hated how long it took the lead singer to get out of bed. He hated how long it took him to get ready to go anywhere; the blond prosecutor was worse than some of the women that Daryan had previously dated.

Daryan was especially irritated this particular morning, because they were to meet Lamiroir and Machi at the airport. An important meeting for both of them, for separate reasons.

The dark-haired detective huffed as he walked down the hall to their bedroom and opened the door.

"Gavin I swear to Gott, if you-" Daryan stopped his rant the instant he saw Klavier's frazzled hair and red face. "Holy crap! Look what the cat dragged in!" Daryan exclaimed, referring to their favorite cover song they always warmed up with. The detective smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

"I think this is more than just allergies." Klavier stated through a stuffy nose. He then proceeded to sneeze several times and blew his nose loudly.

"Pfft, you think?" Daryan said sarcastically. "Gavin, you're lucky I have an iron stomach." He pushed away from the doorway and walked over to his mate. He gently placed a hand on the others clammy forehead and cocked his eyebrow in surprise at how warm his friend was. "Tch, hold on, I'll be right back."

Klavier grunted his acknowledgment. He felt like his head was stuffed with cotton-balls and there was a heavy feeling in his chest. He hated being sick. He hated that Daryan had to take care of him for what seemed the thousandth time that year.

Daryan returned with a thermometer, a bottle of cold water, and some cold medicine tablets. Klavier started to reach for the water, but Daryan jerked it away.

"Ah, ah, no," He said sternly. "I gotta take your temp before we do anything else. Here," Daryan held the thermometer at Klavier's mouth. "Open wide!"

Klavier looked up at him with a smirk. "Isn't that what you said last night as well?" He sniffed.

"Yes, and you did such a wonderful job!" Daryan smiled semi-sarcastically at his friend, and a warm feeling enveloped him as he recalled the prosecutors lips wrapped around... "If you do just as good with this, you might just get rewarded!" He gently patted Klavier on his cheek.

"You're an ass sometimes." Klavier scowled just before Daryan shoved the thermometer in his mouth and smacked his chin shut.

"But you love me!" Daryan smirked. The blond loved that smirk. He just wished the other knew that he could move mountains with that smirk if he wanted to.

"I do," Klavier said out of the side of his mouth as he watched the other pull his cell phone out of his pajama bottom pocket and updated his Facebook status.

"Now shut-up and let that get a proper reading." He finished going through his calender and sent out a text to Lamiroir's manager that he would be there later to greet everyone. The thermometer beeped and he started to take it out of Klavier's mouth. But not before Klavier gave it a long lick with his tongue, then proceeded to sneeze several times.

"Sexy," The dark-haired man said as he looked at the reading. "Gavin, I swear even when you get sick it's a big event. 102.2! Besides, this is your own fault you know?"

Klavier groaned and shivered. "Ja, but I wanted to take care of Apollo. He was so...lonely." Klavier blew his nose. Daryan shook his head as his phone buzzed.

"Apollo has his own friends to take care of him!" Daryan said a bit too loud. He put the thermometer on the bedside table and gave Klavier the cold meds and the water to drink. "That should suppress some of the symptoms for now." He brought out his phone and saw that two people already commented on his status. "Silly German, getting yourself sick, ugh!" Daryan sighed and walked out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Klavier found his own phone on the nightstand and looked at his very full in-box. He gave his fleeting attention span to what messages he deemed the most important, then commented on Daryan's status.

A couple minutes later a furious Daryan came storming into the room.

"Apollo better not come over here if he knows what's good for him?" His gray eyes were steely and shining with anger.

"Daryan, he just wants to come over and con-"

"Console my ass, he's checking up, making sure I'm taking care of you and not just abandoning you! Pisses me off!" Daryan stomped out of the room.

Klavier groaned and rubbed his temples. He loved Daryan with all his heart, but his jealous streak and his temper were a bit much to bear sometimes.

A half an hour later, a very timid Apollo was standing in the doorway watching Klavier sleeping lightly. He had a cold container of orange juice and a gray plush shark. When Daryan saw that in Apollo's hands, he melted like snow on a warm spring day. He kept his cool expression however, and Apollo nervously handed him the items.

"No," Daryan sighed. "You give them to him. It...would be better that way."

Now, the red clad attorney set the shark next to Klavier and the juice on the night stand. Timidly, he bent to whisper into the blonds ear. Daryan clenched his jaw. He hated his jealous streak, but now that he had a hold of Klavier, he wasn't letting go for a very long time. It took eight years for them to finally admit to each other that they loved each other. Daryan did feel bad for Apollo. Klavier had come onto him just to make Daryan jealous. And it worked. Daryan finally snapped and told Klavier how he felt.

"This is so you can always have Daryan at your side, where he belongs forever." Apollo lightly bussed Klavier's ear and he shifted. Apollo jumped back and watched Klavier settle. Daryan tensed and was ready to take whatever action necessary. The attorney turned and started to walk out of the room and stopped in front of Daryan.

"Thank you Daryan," He paused for a second as Daryan nodded. "I didn't like Klavier in that sense anyway." The young man shrugged. "It was just nice...to have someone fawning over me for once." Apollo smiled a small smile, then turned and walked down the hall.

Daryan bowed his head and pondered this for a second. He knew Apollo had Trucy and Phoenix to take care of him...Daryan bit his lip, suddenly unsure of himself.

Klavier sneezed and woke himself up. "Daryan I-" He started, until he realized there was a plushy shark in the bed with him. Daryan watched in fascination as a myriad of emotions went over Klavier's face as he picked up the shark. He put it up to his cheek and rubbed it then smelled it. He then noticed a note tied with a bright red ribbon around its neck. It read exactly what Apollo had whispered in his ear.

"I missed Apollo," Klavier sniffed and looked up at Daryan watching him. "You were civil to him, I hope?"

Daryan nodded once and walked over to Klavier's side. He ran his hand over Klavier's soft, damp hair then caressed his cheek. Klavier nuzzled his hand. He suddenly pulled Daryan into the bed with him and the dark-haired mad landed on top of him. Their faces were only inches away, and Klavier's eyes were shining with emotion. Daryan suddenly didn't care how sick his mate was as he gave him a passionate kiss. Daryan pulled away to breath, and Klavier wrapped his arms around his neck and Daryan nuzzled into Klavier's neck.

"I love you Daryan. Please don't ever leave me."

"I promise I will never leave you. I love you too much, Klavier."

**Author's Note:**

> I was a heavy heart to carry  
> My beloved was weighed down  
> My arms around his neck  
> My fingers laced to crown.
> 
> Who is the betrayer?  
> Who's the killer in the crowd?  
> The one who creeps in corridors  
> And doesn't make a sound?
> 
> ~Heavy In Your Arms~  
> Florence and the Machine
> 
> *I always thought these lyrics suited these two perfectly.*


End file.
